


What happened in the alleyway

by Kaitlyn168kn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlyn168kn/pseuds/Kaitlyn168kn
Summary: Hinata is walking to school one day when an Alpha try's to take advantage of him luckily Kageyama is there to step in and save the day. This leads to the pair having a conversation about bonding.Basically after years of Hinata fending off unwanted Alphas Kageyama finally convinces Hinata that he needs help.Started 9/6/2020 Finished 9/8/2020 Edited 9/14/20Btw I write my date Month Day Year
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, kagehina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190
Collections: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Haikyuu!! Fics





	What happened in the alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for giving my story a chance I wrote this one day after school and originally it was just going to be for myself but I decided to post it here instead so I hope you enjoy :)

Its not like Hinata exactly hated being an omega but man it would probably be a lot easier to be a simple beta. For instance, if he were a beta, he wouldn’t have such a strong and alluring scent that caused other alphas to stare at him when he walked alone on the street or when even just passing through school.

And maybe being a beta would keep him from situations like this being dragged into a side alley as he kicked and screamed begging for anyone someone to just come find him and help him.

“now now little omega its ok I’m just going to have my fun with you and then you can go ok” the big bulky men whispered in his ear causing an uncomfortable shiver to shoot through his spine. “please… d-don’t just leave me alone” Hinata cried still thrashing in the alphas arms as he pinned him to the ally wall. 

“hush brat your just going to make this more painful for yourself now stay still you foolish pup” however the alpha didn’t even have a chance to move his hands before a vicious growl was ripped loose and the alpha was being flung to the ground causing Hinata to fall to his knees.

“K-Kageyama?” he called looking up at the alpha from under his orange hair. He looked scary not like his normal stoic expression and harsh glares no he looked pissed like the alpha could raise hell and tear it down in only a matter of seconds. He looked like something that was his something that only he could posses or even look at was ripped from him and violated. 

“Listen I’m sorry I didn’t see a bond mark and thought” the alpha started “You thought what! That you could just touch someone without their permission just because he does not have a bond mark and is an omega does not mean you can just use him to satisfy your own selfish needs!” Kageyama shouted.

“I didn’t know I’m sorry I’m sorry” the alpha coward getting to his feet and taking off leaving the too of them in the alleyway alone. Slowly almost as if he were calming himself Kageyama turned then lowered himself to Hinatas level.

“Kags thank you” he cried throwing his arms around Kageyamas neck he started crying his scent becoming calmer as he held onto the alpha. “boke are you ok” kageyama asked picking Hinata up almost like a child and coming to stand on his own feet carrying the young omega from the alley.

“yeah I’m fine now” Hinata said wiping his tears and trying to get down out of Kageyamas hold. However, the alpha let out a small warning growl causing the omega to still in his arms. 

“I’m sorry its just people are still staring at you can’t you just hide your scent” 

“No, my mom took me to the doctors they said the only way is to be bonded so my scent is dulled and not as alluring to other alphas but there is nobody I want to bond with” Hinata lied.

Those words caused Kageyama to inwardly recoil. I would bond with you he thought, but you don’t want to bond with me.

“Hinata maybe you should just suck it up and find an alpha, things like this have been happening since we were first years maybe it’s time to stop waiting” Kageyama said a slight blush spreading across his face as he looked away.

“Kags I don’t want to bond to just anybody bonding is a forever thing for omegas if I do it, I want it to be with somebody I love” Hinata admitted.  
Of course, Kageyama knew this, unlike alphas who could just go and bond to another, when an omega bonded it was permanent something that could never ever be undone. Still over the years the need he felt to provide and protect for the young omega only grew when he saw the danger Hinata was constantly faced with.

“I understand but…” he paused taking a breath he pulled Hinata back a bit to look him in the eye “what if you and I bonded you know I could protect you and stop all this” he said the words tumbling out like a rushing waterfall or a damn that had just burst.

Hinata didn’t know what to say on the inside his omega was jumping with joy over his crush asking to bond with him but the human side of him couldn’t help but wonder why he was doing this in the first place.

I mean he didn’t want to be a burden to the alpha or only be bonded to him through pity.

“Kag’s I’d feel bad if you did that you should find someone you truly want to be with” he said finally managing to pull himself from the alphas grip lowering himself to stand back on the ground in front of him.

“A-and what if I do truly want to be with you” he said at a level that was no more then a whisper turning his head away from Hinata slipping his hands into his pockets well he began to rock back and forth on his feet like a nervous pup.

“you, you want to be with me?” the omega said pointing to himself staring at the alpha in disbelief. “hmph” was the alphas only reply as he started walking down the street towards the school.

Standing there for a second in shock Hinata jogged to catch up with him standing by his side he took hold of the alphas left arm pulling him to a stop and causing the alpha to look down at him.  
“Kageyama I want to be with you too, I- I want to be your omega and I want you to be my alpha” he admitted a blush growing on his cheeks as he looked towards the ground.

For a moment time seemed to slow neither of them moved. It was like everything had frozen at Hinata’s admission. There were suddenly no sounds from the outside world but that of each other’s breathing. The wind had stopped and birds in the trees had ended their beautiful songs in favor of listening to the too idiots finally realize what their teammates new and old had known all along.

“you want me to be your alpha does that mean you like me?” Kageyama asked taking both Hinata hands in his own causing the omega to raise his head eyes locking with his.

“Yes, I like you, in fact I’ve liked you for a while now, but I just never knew how to tell you” 

“Hinata I like you too you idiot I mean I literally told you I would bond with you” Kageyama said with relief and amusement in his tone.

For the briefest moment, the peaceful bliss that past between them was absolutely enchanting the too only stared at each other taking in the words that had just slipped from their mouths a confession 3 years in the making.

Then Kageyama smelt the anxiety and concern mixing with Hinatas usually calming joyful scent of tangerines and honey. “what’s wrong?” the alpha asked as the too started walking again.

“Nothing it’s just… I hear that the uh you know the marking hurts” Hinata said his voice quiet almost like he was embarrassed to admit the fact that he was scared. Truthfully Kageyama didn’t know what to say to help the omega biting was known to be painful for omegas well it was pleasurable to the alpha doing the marking.

“I will try to make it as painless as possible” He said and Hinata knew without Kageyama even promising that fact, that by the resolve in his voice he would honor what he said.

“thank you” Hinata smiled.

Their walk to the school was quiet after that both of them thinking about the future and about what will change between them now, neither of them uttered a word until the gym came into view and Hinata slowed them to a stop.

“boke?”

“should we tell them now or wait?” The omega asked amber eyes meeting his dark blue ones. “No, let’s wait until we are bonded” he said and with that the pair stopped holding hands and entered the gym.

~After practice at Kageyama’s~

“so, uh how do you want to do this” Kageyama asked sitting on the edge of his bed watching as Hinata paced in front of him.

“I- I hear scenting first helps with the p-pain” he said stopping to face him. “then come here boke” Kageyama said pulling the small boy to straddle his lap. 

Slowly as if he were afraid, he would break him Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist almost purring in satisfaction when the boy wrapped his own arms around his neck.

Nuzzling he noise right above Hinata’s scent gland Kageyama felt a wave of pleasure shoot through him at the way Hinata reacted to the sensitive spot. After a minute or so of scenting Kageyama brought his teeth over the spot he would mark, two of his front teeth elongated to a point his natural primal instincts taking over knowing what was about to happen. 

“Hinata, are you sure?” the alpha asked once again realizing how much this meant for the omega and for him. “y-yes” that was all Kageyama needed to sink his teeth into Hinata’s scent gland hoping that maybe taking him off guard would help the pain.

Still the cry of pain from Hinata made the alpha feel terrible he had to hold the omega in place as he squirmed in his arms trying to pull away, but Kageyama knew if he pulled away now the omega would only be in more pain later.

Once Kageyama knew he had bit deep enough he removed his teeth and started licking and sucking on the bite mark trying to ease the pain Hinata felt. Already Kageyama could smell his scent mixing with Hinata’s a warning to everybody that this omega was claimed.

To hurt a bonded omega or any bonded pair was one of the most disgraceful, frowned upon things a person can do if someone was caught harming a bonded omega it was almost like ending your life right then and there.

Finally, the too pulled away breathing heavily Kageyama finally noticed the tears running down Hinata’s cheeks. “what’s wrong are you still in pain?”.

“no, it’s just I’m happy it was you that marked me. I- I’m happy that I get to call you my alpha” Hinata said whipping his tears a smile so bright it could outshine the sun settling upon his face.

Kageyama sat there for a moment staring at the boy that he got to call his omega a blush spreading across his face before he abruptly stood up crossing his arms and turning away as Hinata fell to the floor. 

“D- don’t say things like that boke!” Kageyama said still avoiding eye contact with the small boy who was laying on the floor laughing. 

“Bakayama, please look at me oh come on I’m sorry!” Hinata said laughing as he rolled on the floor.

When he finally calmed down Kageyama helped the boy stand up allowing him full view of the mark on his neck. “I like it” the alpha said hinata only giggled before rushing of to the bathroom to inspect the mark.

~The Next Day~

Even though Hinata tried to cover the mark the change in his and Kageyama scent was enough of a tell, to anyone who was paying attention as to what the pair had done the night prior.

The first person to notice was Suga he and some of their other old teammates had come over agreeing to help train some of the new members. But of course the Omega had come rushing over to the pair before they had even set foot in the gym and had sent the alpha flying into the ground as he yelled about what he had done to his poor baby crow.

This gained the attention of the others who immediately came outside to see what was going on however it only took them all one sniff of the air to realize why Suga had sent Kageyama to the ground.

There were various responses one of which was Yachi sighing as she handed twenty dollars over to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi just kind of stared not like he could say anything when him and Tsukishima were also bonded.

The new first and second years on the team just kind of giggled as if they had always known their senpias would end up together. Daichi and Asahi who had also agreed to come just stared in shock their eyes moving from Kageyama to Hinata then back again until Daichi finally snickered saying “it sure took you too long enough”

His words broke whatever trance they all were in and everybody started laughing and congratulating the pair as Suga helped Kageyama up giving him a hug before returning to the side of his own mate and husband Daichi.

The pair bonded in high school and had married after graduating the whole team had attended same for Asahi and Noya who was off gods know where.

For the rest of the day the pair were met with congratulations and people complaining about how long it had taken them to finally bond. When school was finally over Yamaguchi the new captain had cancelled practice in favor of taking all the third years out for ice cream.

It was fun and Hinata had to admit he didn’t think he had ever felt happier or safer in his life then he did now. Sure, being an omega did have a lot of down sides but he was happy to know that he had Kageyama at his side to help him face all of them.

Now all the pair had to worry about was Hinata first heat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far i just wanted to say thank you again for reading and I hope you all have a good day/night.


End file.
